(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aramid nonwoven fabric and a method of preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aramid nonwoven fabric showing more improved tenacity and superior heat-insulating property, and a method of preparing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In industrial field, such as an incineration plant, a metal plant, or a glass plant, where waste gas of high temperature is discharged, an industrial heat-resistant filter for filtering dusts which are included in the waste gas is widely used. Furthermore, an industrial heatproof suit for protecting worker is used because the industrial field requires a working in the circumstance of high temperature.
Hitherto, what is composed of glass fiber is generally used as the industrial heat-resistant filter and the like. However, there were disadvantages of that not only the filter and the like are broken and do not have sufficient durability and life but also they generate secondary pollution in some cases when using the industrial heat-resistant filter and the like for a long time, because the glass fiber does not have sufficient heat-resistance nor tenacity.
Therefore, various trials and investigations for resolving the disadvantages of the glass fiber mentioned above have been accomplished by providing an industrial heat-resistant filter and the like by using materials having sufficient tenacity and heat-resistance.
Among others, the attempt to provide the industrial heat-resistant filter and the like by using an aromatic polyamide fiber, an aramid fiber, has been accomplished. Particularly, the aramid fiber shows relatively good heat-resistance and, among the aramid fibers, a para-aramid fiber shows heat-resistance of some degree and relatively good tenacity and a meta-aramid fiber has low tenacity and yet shows superior heat-resistance, and thus the attempt to apply the nonwoven fabric prepared by using such aramid fibers to the industrial heat-resistant filter and the like have been accomplished.
However, tenacity or heat-insulating property of the aramid nonwoven fabric does not reach to sufficient level yet, and thus the aramid nonwoven fabric showing more superior tenacity and excellent heat-insulating property and the method of preparing the same are continuously required.